Mouline RougeInuYasha style
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: this is based off the movie Moulin Rouge...but some of it is changed due to the characters...ik sm
1. Nature Boy

**:this is based entirely on the movie Moulin Rouge, bt some of it is changed due to the characters....I do not own inuyasha or ne characters. There was a boy:**  
  
A very strange, enchanted boy  
  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
  
Over land and sea  
  
A little shy and sad of eye  
  
But very wise was he...  
  
And then one day  
  
One magic day  
  
He passed my way  
  
And while we spoke of many thingsFools and kings  
  
This he said to me...  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn

Is just to love, and be loved in return.  
  
**Christian as Narrator:**

The Moulin Rouge . . . a nightclub, the dance hall of the over by Sesshumaru Zidler. A kingdom of

nighttime pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful

creatures of the underworld. And the most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved, Kagome,

a courtesan. She sold her love to men. They called her the "Sparkling Diamond", and she was the

star...of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is...dead.

**:this is me first story ina while so bear w/ me ppl....read and reveiw 3 luv ya all:**


	2. character list

**Character List:  
**  
Satine : Kagome  
  
Christian : InuYasha  
  
Zilder : Sesshumaru  
  
Duke : Naraku  
  
Toulouse : Miroku  
  
Satie : Sango  
  
Doctor : Shippo  
  
Nini : Kikyo  
  
Argentinean : Koga  
  
**:I just thought you should kno who the characters were, even though it doesnt really make a difference except for the main characters:**


	3. Spectacular Spectacular

**InuYasha PO:**  
  
I first came to Tokyo one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Sesshoumaru Zidler or Kagome. The world had been swept up in the Bohemian revolution. And I traveled from Kyoto to be a part of it. On a hill near Tokyo was the village of Montmartre. It was not as my father had said. "A village of Sin." but the center of the Bohemian world.  
  
This was a place where musicians, painters, and writers. They were known as the "Children of the Revolution." I bought a little apartment and come to live a penniless existence. I came to write about the things i believed in most:truth,beauty,freedom and that which I believe in above all things... **LOVE.**  
  
My father said that I had "ridiculous obsession with love!" but I didn't think i did. But there was a small problem- I'd never been in love! So how could I write about something I did not understand. BUt luckily, righty at that moment an unconscous wolf demon fell throuhg my roof. He was then quickly joined by a monk dressed as a nun.  
  
Opening the door someone walked in."How do you do? My name is Henri Marie Raymond Miroku-Lautrec Houshi. I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just upstairs rehearsing a play." said Miroku. "What" I asked dumbfounded. I found out that, that this play, was something very modern called "Spectacular, Spectacular."  
  
"And it's set in Switzerland." Miroku. Unfortunately the unconscious demon suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy. " Perfectly find one moment then SNORT SNORT unconscious the next." he explained. Suddenly i heard a bunch of voices and i looked above my head to my broken ceiling and found four faces staring down at me.  
  
"How is he?" someone asked. The person appeared to younger than all other people in the room. "I dont kno Shippo...he seems a little out of it."Miroku told the small boy called Shippop. "How wonderful. The narcolepic Koga is now unconscious. So now the scenario will not be finished so now it wont be finished in time to present to the fianaciers tomorrow." One of the two women spoke to Miroku. "And I need to finish writing the music." said the other woman.  
  
"Well Audrey, we'll just have to fins someone to read the part. And my dear Sango, do not worry, we will finish the music." Miroku said to the two women. "Miroku, where is heavens are we going to find someone to read the part of the young sensitive poet Goatherd?" Audrey complained. Everyone the turned and looked at me.  
  
Before I knew it, I filling in for Koga, who was still passed out on the bed. Shippo then started mumbling something that was barely audible "The hills are animated with, the euphonious symphony od descant..." He did all this while messing around with a strange machine that made very odd sounds. "Oh stop, stop, stop! That insufferable sounds are drowning out my words! Couldn't we just stick to a little decorative piano?" Audrey screamed at Shippo.  
  
It seemed that were artistic differences over Audrey's lyrics to Sango's songs. Then they started arguing over the lyrics. "I dont think a nun would say that about a hill." Shippo said. "What if he sings 'The hills are intoning the descant"? Sango added. "No, no, no, the hill are..." Shippo started before he was interupted by Koga. "The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodics"? He then fell back into unconsciousness, and everyone continued ot argue over the lyrics.  
  
**Normal PO:**  
  
"The...the hills.." InuYasha tried to say over the 5 arguing people, but it seemed like no one was listening. "The hills are chanting..." Shippo said out loud. "The hill..." Sango whipered. Then InuYasha burst out singing "The hills are alive with the sound of music!" Everyone had stopped and stared at InuYasha. Right at that moment the unconscious demon woke up. " The hills are alive with the sound of music! I love it!" he said  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music! It fits perfectly!" Miroku exclaimed. "With songs they have sung, for a thousand years!" Inuyasha sang again. This time everybody gasp. "Incandiferous! Audrey, you two should write the show together." Miroku suggested. "I beg your pardon?" Audrey asked. But Miroku's suggestion that Audrey and Inuyasha write the show together was not what Afurey wanted to hear.  
  
"GOOD-BYE!" Adurey yelled, slamming the door.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter...things are def. changed around,.........hahahaha im watching Moulin Rouge as we speak....3 luv ya all review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
